Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu
|type = Single |album = S/mileage / ANGERME SELECTION ALBUM "Taiki Bansei" |artist = ANGERME |released = February 4, 2015 March 8, 2015 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V |length = 17:39 |label = |producer = |Last = SMILE FANTASY! 5th Indie Single (2014) |Next = Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally 19th Single (2015) }} Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu (大器晩成／乙女の逆襲; A Late Bloomer / A Girl's Counterattack) is the 18th major single by ANGERME, as well their first major double A-sided single since their renaming. It was released on February 4, 2015 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions will include 10 trading carding depending on the jacket (20 in total). "Taiki Bansei" has been the closing theme song for the variety show Mecha-Mecha Iketeru! on Fuji TV since January 10, 2015.Takeuchi Akari. "めちゃイケ！ 竹内朱莉" (in Japanese). ANGERME 2ki Official Blog "(Kari) ANGERME amerika nikki".2015-01-10. Tracklist CD Regular Edition A; Limited Edition A & C #Taiki Bansei #Otome no Gyakushuu #Taiki Bansei (Instrumental) #Otome no Gyakushuu (Instrumental) Regular Edition B; Limited Edition B & D #Otome no Gyakushuu #Taiki Bansei #Otome no Gyakushuu (Instrumental) #Taiki Bansei (Instrumental) DVD Limited Edition A #Taiki Bansei (Music Video) Limited Edition B #Otome no Gyakushuu (Music Video) Limited Edition C #Taiki Bansei (Dance Shot Ver.) #Taiki Bansei (Jacket shooting / MV Making & Candid videos) Limited Edition D #Otome no Gyakushuu (Dance Shot Ver.) #Otome no Gyakushuu (Jacket shooting / MV Making & Candid videos) Event V "Taiki Bansei" #Taiki Bansei (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Taiki Bansei (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Taiki Bansei (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Taiki Bansei (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Taiki Bansei (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Taiki Bansei (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Taiki Bansei (Murota Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Taiki Bansei (Aikawa Maho Solo Ver.) #Taiki Bansei (Sasaki Rikako Solo Ver.) Event V "Otome no Gyakushuu" #Otome no Gyakushuu (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Otome no Gyakushuu (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Otome no Gyakushuu (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) #Otome no Gyakushuu (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Otome no Gyakushuu (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Otome no Gyakushuu (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Otome no Gyakushuu (Murota Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Otome no Gyakushuu (Aikawa Maho Solo Ver.) #Otome no Gyakushuu (Sasaki Rikako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *3rd Gen (debut): Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako Bonus Postcards 150129_yamano.jpg|YAMANO MUSIC Ver. 150129_tsutaya.jpg|TSUTAYA Ver. 150129_tower.jpg|TOWER RECORDS Ver. 150129_hmv.jpg|HMV Ver. 150129_shinseido.jpg|Shinseido Ver. 150129_ouen.jpg|Regular Ver. Single Information *Label Manager: Hashimoto Shin *Music Director: Taisei ;Taiki Bansei *Lyrics, Composition, and Chorus: Nakajima Takui *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Drums: Sano Yasuo *Bass: Komatsu Hideyuki *Percussion: Sakai "Lambsy" Hideaki *Recording Engineer: Horiuchi Yohe *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji ;Otome no Gyakushuu *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition: Kawanabe Hiroshi, Ueda Tadashi *Arrangement, All Instruments: CMJK *Recording Engineer: Wakizaka Ryo *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji Performances Concert Performances ;Taiki Bansei *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER - Hello! Project *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - Hello! Project *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Kizuna~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 Natsu da! Umi da! ANGERME da!! *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Aki "Black & White" *ANGERME Concert 2017 Autumn "Black & White" special ~Fuurinkazan~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~FULL SCORE~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + *ANGERME 1st Overseas Live Tour in Paris *ANGERME Asia Tour *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ - Hello! Project *Okai Chisato FC Live ③ ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2013-2018~ - Okai Chisato *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *ANGERME Concert Tour 2019 Haru ~Rinnetenshou~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 6gatsu ~Midori~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" *ANGERME "Mexico Kouen" *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" ~Katsuta Rina Sotsugyou Special~ *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;Otome no Gyakushuu *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ *ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ *ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Kizuna~ *ANGERME Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Kawaru Mono Kawaranai Mono~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 9gatsu ~Go NEXT!~ - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory, Hello Pro Kenshuusei *ANGERME Concert 2017 Autumn "Black & White" special ~Fuurinkazan~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - Kobushi Factory, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime *ANGERME Concert Tour 2018 Haru Juunin Toiro + *ANGERME 1st Overseas Live Tour in Paris *Country Girls LIVE2018 ~Minazuki!~ - Country Girls *ANGERME Asia Tour *ANGERME Live Tour 2018 Aki Denkousekka *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 - BEYOOOOONDS *ANGERME 2018 Aki "Denkousekka" *ANGERME Live Tour 2020 Fuyu Haru ROCK ON! LOCK ON! Event Performances *2019.08.02 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL (Taiki Bansei) *2019.08.04 ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL (Taiki Bansei) Promotion ;Television *2015.01.xx Oha!4 NEWS LIVEhttp://www.helloproject.com/news/2356/ Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2015 |February |10 |46,988 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2015-02/ |} ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 48,578 Recochoku Music Video Rankings TOWER RECORDS Chart Positions Other Charts Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="8" |Japan | Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |3 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year= 2015&month=02&day=16 |- | Billboard Japan Hot 100 Airplay | align="center" |16 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=top_airplay&y ear=2015&month=02&day=16 |- | Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales | align="center" |2 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales&year= 2015&month=02&day=16 |- | Billboard Japan Adult Contemporary Airplay | align="center" |44 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=adult_airplay&year=2015&month=02&day=16 |- |iTunes Top Albums | align="center"|46 | align="center" |"iTunes46位　大器晩成/乙..." (in Japanese). @itunal (via Twitter). 2015-02-04. |- | Countdown TV (TBS) | align="center" |2 | align="center" |http://www.tbs.co.jp/cdtv/cddb/thisweek.html |- |Music Station | align="center"|2 | align="center" |''MUSIC STATION. Broadcast Date: 2015-02-06. |- | Shinseido (All stores) | align="center" |3 | align="center" |"2/3付新星堂SINGLEランキング" (in Japanese). @SHINSEIDO_voice (via ''Twitter). 2015-02-04. |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Taiki Bansei" only' |- |rowspan="2"|Japan |iTunes Top Songs | align="center"|19 | align="center" |"iTunes19位　大器晩成 - アン..." (in Japanese). @itunran (via Twitter). 2015-02-04. |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center"|6 | align="center" |"iTunes6位　大器晩成 - アン..." (in Japanese). @itumv (via Twitter). 2014-02-04. |- | colspan=4 align="center"|'"Otome no Gyakushuu" only' |- | rowspan=2|Japan |iTunes Top Songs | align="center"|39 | align="center" |"iTunes39位　乙女の逆襲 - アン..." (in Japanese). @itunran (via Twitter). 2015-02-04. |- |iTunes Top Music Videos | align="center"|13 | align="center" |"iTunes13位　乙女の逆襲 - ア..." (in Japanese). @itumv (via Twitter). 2015-02-04. |} Trivia *"Taiki Bansei" was initially a track for Nakajima Takui's upcoming album, . He was asked by staff to let ANGERME release the song as a single. A similar situation also occurred with ℃-ute's "Edo no Temari Uta II", Nakazawa Yuko's Junjou Koushinkyoku, and Fujimoto Miki's Okitegami. **Because Nakajima gave full rights of the song to ANGERME, "Taiki Bansei" is not considered to be a cover single. **A rearranged version of "Taiki Bansei" was later included on Nakajima's self-cover album . *The single was announced on December 17, 2014 during their live tour concert finale. *This is their first single, aside from My School March and SMILE FANTASY!, to not have lyrics written by Tsunku. *Wada Ayaka said on her blog that Taiki Bansei MV is very pop and it includes her wink scene. Otome no Gyakushuu is very cute but dark.http://ameblo.jp/angerme-ayakawada/entry-11974852904.html *MUSIC+ did a four-part feature from episodes 35-38 on the recording process for Taiki Bansei. The show also did a two-part feature on the composition process for Otome no Gyakushuu from episodes 39-40. *The Promotion Edit for "Taiki Bansei" was released as a preview to H!P Station, but when finally released on their YouTube channel, it was re-edited and labelled as a New Ver. This is a similar situation to Berryz Koubou's Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ MV. *The first 3 solo lines of "Otome no Gyakushuu" are sung by the oldest member of each generation; Ayaka (1st Gen), Kana (2nd Gen), and Mizuki (3rd Gen). *The chorus lines for "Otome no Gyakushuu" are split between the oldest member and youngest members of each generation; Ayaka, Kana, Akari and Mizuki are in one group, while Kanon, Rina, Meimi, Maho and Rikako are in the other. *This is their first single to sell more than 40,000 copies. *This is their second single to top the Oricon daily chart. *This was their highest selling first day until the release of Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally. *This was their highest selling single until the release of Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru. *Murota Mizuki is the only member of the 3rd generation to have solo lines in this single. *As of July 2018, the official music video for "Taiki Bansei" has over 2,000,000 views. *As of July 2018, the official music video for "Otome no Gyakushuu" has over 1,000,000 views. Additional Videos ANGERME - Taiki Bansei (MV) (Dance promotion edit) ANGERME - Otome no Gyakushuu (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.) Reference External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V announcement *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Taiki Bansei, Otome no Gyakushuu cs:Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu da:Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu de:Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu es:Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu fr:Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu it:Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu ja:大器晩成/乙女の逆襲 Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Singles In Category:2015 DVDs Category:ANGERME Singles Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Theme Songs Category:2015 Singles Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:2015 Event Vs Category:ANGERME Debuts